Summer 2019/Challenges
Round 1 Activity 1: Harm Welcome It's time to party! Because this challenge involves partying with or serving refreshments to BFDIT/II characters! This activity was loosely based off of Friend of Foe, an activity from the previous seasons! Activity 2: Prak'd Pulling a prank on another contestant is the name of the game! Whether it be playing the old whoopie cushion, zapping them with a hand buzzer, or scare someone with a fake spider! Activity 3: Shower Power Time to relax in the tub! Since contestants must do something hygienic! Whether shower, brush teeth, or more! Round 2 = Activity 1: Environmental Hazard Something that is rotten to the environment isn't good! So contestants will have to deal with something that's a hazard to the environment! Either by cleaning and fixing it, or making it utterly a worse disaster! Time to go GREEN! Contestants required to have a BFB/II character or one of the COTOF members! Activity 2: Roadkill Time to go on the roads! Contestants must make a funny scenario at the roads. Either being a law abider or jaywalking until they get hit by the bus! Vroom vroom they're in me mum's car- Activity 3: Honey, I Shrunk the Objects Contestants get transformed into tiny objects for this round! And they must face off against the gigantic surroundings. They must include either a BFDI/II character, a member of the COTOF, or another contestant! Round 3 = Activity 1: Paint-ful Punishment Time for a splat-down! Because contestants had to face off in a match of paintball! Splatatatatatatatata- Activity 2: American Atrocities Today's mission involves representing the land of 50 sates! The USA! The contestants must base their entry around things that define the US as a whole. Whether it's watching a football or baseball game, visiting US landmarks, or munching on some apple pie and hotdogs! It's time to go AMURRICAN!!! Activity 3: Style Flair Makeover time! This challenge involves the creators changing up their character's art style. Changing it from the usual BFDI/BFB style! Round 4 Activity 1: Feel the Burn Let's get PHYSICAL! Because contestants must go to the gym for this activity! A funny scenario must happen, during their muscle making duties, and a BFB/II character must get involved somehow! Time to get STRONK! Activity 2: Dream Drama This next challenge is to catch some Zs! Contestants must show what they often dream about, the pleasant ones, or funky nightmares! It's time for the lights to get dark! Activity 3: Out in the Woods As the title suggests, contestants must go experience the great outdoors! This is the sequel to Camp Chaos! Contestants must go camping in the hills or forests! Time to roast some marshmallows over the campfire, and pitch out your tents! It's time for an adventure! They also must feature other contestants, the COTOF, or a BFB/II character! Activity 4: Perilous Pillars Contestants must go through an obstacle course of steep pillars! They must jump on the pillars and get to the other side and ring a bell! They also must feature several other contestants for this one!